


Two names, one on each wrist.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [20]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Murder, Awkward Boners, Bad Flirting, Boners, Celebrity Crush, Confusion, Crushes, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Denial of Feelings, First Crush, Flirting, Insults, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: So Jim Starling assumes one is of his enemy and the other is of his soulmate. He is right, but he is wrong. Let me explain in the fic.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack/Jim Starling
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Two names, one on each wrist.

He had never caught the name of the man he nicknamed, "The Fainter" during any of his signings. "Launchpad McQuack" didn't even sound like a real name for an actual person to him at the time those letters formed upon his wrist. Who names their child, "Launchpad?" Better question in his head was, "Who names their child Drake Mallard?" It's like calling your kid, "Moon Moony." Thought the duck named "Starling" when last I checked Starlings aren't even ducks. Still when both names were said, it hit the former superstar like a truck. Something he'd been hit by far far more times than would be in any way possible heathly. 

Then again, zero times is the heathly amount. Anyway, I should get to how Jimmy heard those two names. 

Jim Starling had jumped upon Drake Mallard, grabbing his shirt collar and about to murder him there. This is notably the normal reaction Jim had to what he considered someone trying to replace him. Something Starling didn't account for was Drake Mallard reacting to having his childhood role model / crush / hero on top of him, "Jim Starling, we are meant to be together!!" Drake Mallard rolled down his sleeve and showed the name. "You are my soulmate!" The unexpected dramatic shift in events caused the coming punch to freeze. The former TV superhero pulled up his own sleeves. 

"Launchpad McQuack or Drake Mallard?" The older duck asked in bafflement. Behind him, the taller, more muscular, duck shouted, "I'm Launchpad McQuack!!!" The younger mirror copy under him cheerfully answered, "Drake Mallard!" It was as if the world was both upside down, falling apart around him, and paused in still frame all at once. This is when the star fell. Starlight looked down at both names. Launchpad McQuack had to be the one and Drake Mallard had to be his worst nemesis, so the fallen star thought. It was all coming together in his mind. Time unfrozen. The world was all together. The world was right side up. He had to kill him. 

Drake Mallard looked up to his hero. His role model looked down at him and grabbed his shoulders. This was it. His childhood hero had him pinned against the ground and their hips were pressed against each other. Drake breathlessly rambled, "I've always wanted you. Ever since I saw you without pants on my TV. When I got my soulmate's name written on my wrist, I nearly died when I saw it was you. But I knew it had to be you, because I already loved you." Mallard hardly even noticed that hands were wrapping around his neck in his rosey glasses and delusional spotlight. Up until the fallen hero attempted to drown out the feelings that could stop what was his blody plan, "I'm going wring your lying throat, You cheap bootleg copy!"

The new Darkwing Duck frowned as betrayal flooded his eyes. The new Negaduck smiled as he bitterly choked down every single tiny little thing that screamed for him to stop. Just before hands squeezed around the throat. There was something between the hero and the villain that betrayed them both. Their corkscrews. Why? How? Never explained. They both looked down, eyes going wide. "Darkwing, You do want me too!" The younger male duck cheered as he blushed deeply. The older male duck panicked as his redding face betrayed him, "Quit lying and rubbing! You are making it worse!!" His hands were off the neck and on his dick to cover it up. 

The drake groaned loudly, "Please keep rubbing against me~! Just like that~♥!" The mallard laid himself open there on the ground. His counterpart refused to acknowledge, "I'm not rubbing, you are rubbing and QUIT RUBBING AGAINST ME!! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ENEMIES!!" This screaming only gain a moan from the duck under him. Meanwhile in the background, Launchpad McQuack was watching this all. His face was cherry red and he was drooling a little bit. Launchpad was especially detracted by how their tiny tails moved as they rubbed against each other. 

So that's how they all started this extremely strange love triangle, any questions?


End file.
